


It’s a date

by StrikeMeDown



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, F/M, First Kiss, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeMeDown/pseuds/StrikeMeDown
Summary: Cormoran accompanies Robin to Vanessa and Oliver’s wedding where they both try their best to ignore the feelings they have developed. More chapters coming soon.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 76
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first writing piece I’ve ever let anyone read. So I am nervous about it but I would really appreciate any feedback and tips you have to help me along the way whether it’s about writing, layout, anything. Btw I absolutely adore you lot, the writing is amazing, the stories are brilliant and it helps me through crappy days especially when I’m craving a strike fix (Tom Burke 😏) so thanks in advance. PS I have been writing this on and off but around a year and I know there has been another piece written about Vanessa’s wedding (sorry I can’t remember who wrote it) but I purposely didn’t read it because I didn’t want to inadvertently or subconsciously steal any ideas from it, I really hope it’s different in the majority of ways.

Just as he was pulling the office door shut behind him Robin’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Oh Cormoran erm... I was just wondering whether you might like to come to Vanessa and Oliver’s wedding with me? I told her I’d be coming alone but she insisted I bring a date or she said she would set me up instead. And well I thought you might enjoy it, at least you’ll know a few people there..”

His heart fluttered as he tried to keep his expression neutral. A date...

“And you know, to be honest, I’d rather have a friend with me than a date.” She said hastily, eager not to put him off.

The butterflies dropped down like a dead weight.

“Err yeah sure when is it?” He asked, wondering if the disappointment showed on his face.

_ Had she really seen his smile drop slightly or was it her imagination? _

“Next Saturday if you’re free but don’t feel you have to I just wondered if...” her voice trailed off as she looked at his face.

“No honestly” he nodded “I’d like to come..”

“Okay, great thanks”, she smiled at him, “I’ll meet you here around 7”. She held his gaze a little while longer than she would normally, it felt to her as though the atmosphere had changed, as if she could feel an electricity in the air.

“Erm so yeah, okay great” he repeated pulling his eyes from hers and looking down at the floor, “it’s a date” he said as he closed the door, the reflex response making him cringe inside.

_You stupid fucking idiot she just said she wants a friend now you’ve made her think that you think it’s a date, god could you be anymore pathetic._ He rolled his eyes at himself and sighed as he made his way down the stairs, cursing himself for the slip of the tongue.

Robin smiled again, alone in the office now, _it’s a date_ she thought, god she wished it really was, but even if her and Cormoran were only ever destined to be just friends then she would be fine with that she told herself, trying desperately to ignore the ache that was emanating from within her chest as she did so, she knew she was lying to herself but admitting the opposite would be very dangerous for so many reasons.


	2. Chapter 2

Cormoran was sitting at his desk going through the file of a new client they had just taken on who wanted her new, young, devilishly-handsome husband followed as she suspected he was having an affair with their nanny. The photo of the twenty something girl she had given them to help them identify the suspected employee stared up at him from the desk. She was beautiful yes, but nothing special compared to Robin, Strike thought.

Robin seemed to be the yardstick for which all prospective partners were to be held up to but no one had come close for a while now. She had just come out of a divorce he reminded himself again, fighting the desire that couldn’t be extinguished within him. He knew she should take some time to truly discover herself now she was free of that cheating twat. And above all else he knew he shouldn’t act on these feelings because the agency depended on them working together successfully.

Anyway who’s to say she would even want him with his extra pounds, hairy chest and crooked nose Cormoran pondered, then again had he really imagined all those times their eyes had lingered on each other across the desk, the palpable heat between them whilst they were hiding from a cheating spouse in a dark alley or the brush of their fingers as they passed one another their mug of tea working a late night in the office.

_Yeah you probably are, you bloody lunatic_ Strike reprimanded himself, _you’re just bloody desperate._

The knock at the door bought his mind back to the smoky office with a jump. He looked up as Robin stuck her head around the door.

“Are you ready to go?” She smiled. “Ooh you look very dashing in your Italian suit” she grinned, raising her eyebrows at him as he stood up and buttoned up his jacket. The sleek black suit fitted a little less snugly than previously after he had lost a bit of weight recently. The dark colour matched his curly hair that he had gotten cut and attempted to tame for the occasion alongside his neatly trimmed stubble. Strike thought he looked as best as he could manage although there was nothing to do done about the fading bruise across his right cheek from an angry customer a few weeks ago.

“And you look very...” he had started to return the compliment automatically but as he stepped out of his office the sight of her took his breath away. She stood almost as tall as him in her stiletto heels, the black straps wrapped around her slender, bronzed legs. Her golden hair in loose waves was pinned to one side framing her delicate features which were emphasised with a touch of make up. But the sight of that dress... that green dress, took him back to the day he had watched her silently, just for a few seconds, in Vashti. That was the day he had been forced to acknowledge his feelings towards her, the ones he had been trying to suffocate ever since.

She was even more stunning now, the curves she had regained since the wedding filled the dress beautifully, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. It wasn’t until he finally raised his head up to meet her eye that he realised he had stopped talking.

“Oh sorry...you look absolutely stunning” he spluttered uncharacteristically, shaking his head, trying to make himself focus on something other than Robin in that dress. Both of them could feel their cheeks burning red.

“Thank you” she grinned even wider, looking down at the floor shyly. “Shall we go?”

“Yeah sure” he said grabbing the gift bag that was ready to go on Robins desk, the small gift for Vanessa and Oliver that Robin had picked up and wrapped on his behalf sat neatly in the gold gift bag; _what would I do with her_ he wondered hopelessly _._ He followed her out of the office, having to concentrate more than normal on not falling down the stairs whilst trying very hard not to glance up at Robin’s beautiful shapely figure as she made her way down the stairs, much more elegantly, in front of him.

_ Maybe tonight was going to be a lot better than I expected.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me while I try and get this going a bit!! More chapters soon! Thank guys for the comments and kudos


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your encouraging messages, it’s so lovely and supportive of you all.❤️

The party was in full swing as Robin and Strike arrived. The grand ballroom of the Manor House that Vanessa had chosen for her special day was breathtakingly beautiful. The room was filled with round tables covered with sprays of flowers, crystal glasses and bright white tablecloths. Swags of ivory chiffon hung off the dark wood panelled walls and a young man dressed in a tuxedo sat subtly playing the piano in the corner. The dangling chandelier was emitting a soft glow that gave the room a romantic atmosphere. The level of opulence bought thoughts of Charlotte into Strike’s mind;  this was a wedding he would never have been able to afford for her.

“Robin!” Came an excited squeal from across the room, knocking the painful memories out of his mind, an unconscious smile forming on his lips at even the mention of her name, _fucking hell I should slap myself_ he thought.

A whirl of ivory lace soon enveloped Robin in a hug. “Thank you so much for coming, aaand you bought a plus one” Vanessa said, smiling slyly at Robin.

“You look beautiful Vanessa” Robin smiled at her friend “...and yes I did” she linked her arm gently through Cormoran’s. Vanessa glanced from Robin to Strike, looking a little surprised, clearly trying to figure out if this was a ‘ _date date_ ’. She raised an eyebrow at Robin, “we need to have a catch up later” she whispered softly. “Well have fun, there’s an open bar!” She said much louder to them both, eyes still narrowed at Robin who was grinning back at her. She took the present bags from them and sashayed along to the next guests who had just arrived.

“You didn’t say there would be an open bar Robin.” Strike said, craning his neck to see what they had on tap, choosing to overlook Robin’s arm resting on his and the fact that the word date had been mentioned again.

Robin slid her arm away from Strike’s. “Sorry I hope you didn’t mind me pretending this was an actual date, I’ll tell Vanessa truth next time I see her it’s just that she said her brother was single and I just really don’t want her to be setting me up with anyone here. I just want to let my hair down tonight without having to be on my best behaviour or making a good impression. You know what I mean?”

Strike already missed the warmth of her arm against his. “Yeah definitely,” his heartbeat steadying again. “Well in that case Miss Ellacott, we’ll be on our worst behaviour tonight, c’mon let’s get to that bar” he winked at her. The cheeky glint in his eyes made her stomach flip.

Strike weaved his way through the milling guests as she followed him closely, breathing in the scent of musky aftershave and a hint of smoke that was left in his trail. 

Strike was already calling out to her as she reached the bar. 

“What do you want Robin?” 

“White wine please.”

“..And a pint of Doom Bar” he asked the barman, grateful that they had his signature beer on available.

“Is that a small or large glass of wine?” The barman asked. Cormoran looked towards Robin for an answer. “Free bar” he reminded her with a sly smile, his right eyebrow lifted. 

Robin stared at the cheeky expression on his face, the mischief in his eyes made her feel like her knees were made of jelly. _Do not get too drunk, DO NOT GET TOO DRUNK or you’re going to do something you will regret tonight_ , she warned herself. She was still looking at Strike as he turned back towards the bar to grab his drink. God he looked so handsome in that suit, her heart fluttered as she let the desperation she felt for him wash over her... “I’ll have a large please” she replied to the barman, without a single regret in her mind.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Robin and Strike leant on the corner of the bar, already two drinks in and enjoying the opportunity of loading up on more free alcohol far too much to venture any further into the room.

“Looks like Wardle’s having a good time.” Robin nodded in the direction of the dance floor where Eric, dressed in a sharp, deep blue three piece suit, was twirling his wife around him, she roared with laughter as he danced next to her with great enthusiasm although lacking much rhythm, she on the other hand swung her hips around perfectly to the beat of the music. “He’s almost as good as me” Strike said with a big self deprecating grin.

Robin giggled, “looks like Oliver can dance though,” she said, indicating towards the dance floor where Vanessa and her new husband were shimmying much more expertly to the beat of the music, grinning at each other and looking simply besotted. “That guy on the other hand” she continued, gesturing towards a younger male nearby who was waving his arms whilst holding a full pint and moving his feet to a rhythm all of his own. Robin and Strike chuckled together as they watched an equally drunk female join the man and start copying his questionable dance moves, squealing with joy and swigging from her drink  often.

As that song ended an 80’s hit began to blare out which only encouraged the drunken dancers. Strike grinned at Wardle’s attempt at dancing to the new song. “It’s funny how you see a different side to people when were not all consumed in a murder case. I don’t really know Vanessa too well but she seems completely different outside of work.”

“Yeah she is, she’s reliable and honest but very caring, she’s quite like you really” Strike raised his eyebrows ”I mean, she says what she really thinks, she was just what I needed after Matthew. She gave me a bit more confidence to be myself. After all I couldn’t keep depending solely on you could I?” Robin muttered, her eyes dropping to the ground.

Strike wondered if Robin realised just how much he was hiding from her, how much he wanted to tell her that she was driving him crazy. Her eyelashes fluttered as Strike bit down on his bottom lip to try and steady his heartbeat. “Of course you can depend on me, you know I’m here for you”. _I’d do anything for you._

“I know but I can’t keep hanging around you all day at work and then following you to the Tottenham or Nick and Ilsa’s, you’d be sick of me in no time.” Robin looked straight at Cormoran, the DJs set flashing coloured lights across his face. He looked so rugged and manly, she wanted him to grab her and kiss her whilst pushing her up against the bar right now.

Strike stared back, straight into her deep blue-grey eyes without blinking, she felt like he was able to read her thoughts. “Robin, I’m pretty sure you could follow me to the ends of the earth and I wouldn’t get sick of you” he said as calmly as he could muster, holding her gaze again.

He knew he probably shouldn’t have said that but he just couldn’t help it, she had to know how much she meant to him. He didn’t want her to ever think he would rather spend time with anyone else.

_Ok stop drinking and shut up now you idiot_.

Robin chuckled nervously, her heart was beating so fast she felt it was going to pop out of her chest, Strike had never been so open with her before, maybe the alcohol was a bit stronger than they had realised. She dragged her eyes from his down to her stiletto shoes as her cheeks burned red. That might have been the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her, but did Strike mean it romantically or was he just being friendly. The alcohol was making her brain fuzzy.

If he  _ was _ being honest with her then maybe he did feel the same way, she wondered. The alcohol was clouding her normally steady judgement and, without weighing up the possible outcomes, she quickly determined that she had to take the risk now before she sobered up anymore. Head still bowed,Robin whispered gently, “I know Cormoran, thank you for everything, I don’t know where I would be without you and you don’t know how much you’ve changed my life, I think I need to tell you how much you...” but when she glanced back up Strike was already looking back at the dance floor, her quiet words lost in the loud thumping of the music.

Her gaze lingered on his profile before she turned to face the dance floor as well, she took a deep breath, her heartbeat beginning to return to normal. She assured herself that it was a good thing that he hadn’t heard her, the wine had rendered her far too vulnerable to reveal how she really felt around Strike, and she couldn’t jeopardise everything because she couldn’t get a hold of her feelings. She was being stupid, of course he didn’t feel the same way about her.

The Macarena began blasting around the room and several wedding guests lined up far too enthusiastically to begin the memorable dance, Robin couldn’t help but smile.

“You joke about you not being able to dance Cormoran but I bet you know this one, everyone can do the Macarena.” Robin ribbed him, falling back into their jokey friendship fairly easily.

“I’m much better at the Hokey Cokey, you should see everyone’s faces when I put my right leg in”. Robin snorted, her mouthful of wine nearly shooting out as she sniggered, making Cormoran laugh out loud with her too.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin and Strike stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes, still leaning idly and relaxed against the bar, their hands firmly clutching their respective drinks, both chuckling occasionally at the drunken dance moves of the guests in front of them.

A familiar beat started to play through the speakers around the room, Robin smiled “I love this song, it’s beautiful”. Strike looked across at Robin as her eyes fluttered shut and she swayed slightly to the music. “Where are my manners,” he blurted out suddenly “I may not be Fred Astaire but I’ll admit I can move somewhat, Robin would you like to dance?” He held out a hand towards her. Robin beamed at him. “Yes I’d love to Cormoran.” Without hesitation she placed her hand gently in his and followed as he led them through the couples already on the dance floor. As he stopped she placed her free hand on his chest and he pulled her in closer to him, his other hand resting softly on her waist, fingers gliding ever so slightly up and down on the thin satin. He longed to touch the smooth skin beneath. Robin was so close now that Strike could smell her delicately floral perfume and a hint of Strawberry from her shampoo. Robin’s fingers twitched, the urge to slide her hand beneath his jacket and feel the muscles in his broad chest through his thin shirt was unbearable.

While both were trying to maintain their composure their rhythms quickly melted together, the two of them moving in sync to the beat of the music, her eyes capturing his as Billy Joel sang out...  
  


_ “I would not leave you in times of trouble _   
_We never could have come this far._   
_I took the good times, I'll take the bad times. I'll take you just the way you are”_

Robin, thinking of Strike with his missing leg, crazy ex’s and struggling business, felt like the words could have come straight out her mouth as she kept on staring into his dark eyes, desperate to know what he was thinking. She was falling for him, there was no question of that in her mind. In fact she was pretty sure she was already long gone. As the song continued, unsure of how much longer she could look at his face without standing on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on his lips, she broke eye contact and turned her head resting her cheek on his chest. She could feel the warmth radiating from him and smell a heady mix of his woody aftershave and cigarette smoke.

_“Don't go trying some new fashion. Don't change the colour of your hair. You always have my unspoken passion. Although I might not seem to care“_

Strike felt like the lyrics were describing the two of them better than he could ever express. He swayed with Robin, his head dipping to place a barely-felt soft kiss on the top her head as she pressed her cheek against the lapel of his jacket, he took a deep breath, her familiar enthralling smell filling his nostrils. He wanted to stay in this moment for an eternity but before long the song started to fade and Robin lifted her head once more to meet Strike’s eyes.

_ “I love you just the way you are..” _

“That’s pretty much all a girl wants to hear” Robin said, referring to the last line of the song with a nervous chuckle. Cormoran, lost for words, continued to stare into her eyes as the last beats of the song faded, he felt as though they were the only ones in the room. Her hand still clutching his, the other on his chest while his had crept around her waist to pull her close and now lay lightly on her back. He leant forward slightly unsure even himself of what his intentions were. 

Was he going to kiss her she thought, her mind racing one hundred miles an hour. Did he feel the same way as she did?

The sound of the DJ’s loud microphone cut across the room making them both jump apart a few inches... 

“The bride and groom are now ready to cut the cake!” Applause and whoops of joy rang out around them as the songs lyrics driftedfrom their minds and they turned automatically towards the happy couple who were standing near the towering ivory cake clutching a sharp silver knife, cameras flashing all around them. 

Strike whispered close to Robins ear making her jump again, “I’ll go and get us another drink while the bars quiet”. She could feel his breath against her cheek but he turned away abruptly, leaving Robin standing alone, mourning the loss of his warm touch already. 

Strike strode purposefully away from her. He had to get a grip on these feelings, he had to control himself or he would be jeopardising everything they had worked for. The problem was, he already missed her, the floral scent he could smell on his jacket made him want to turn back around, run his hand through her golden hair and kiss her so passionately that it would be inappropriate in a room full of people. 

_You’ve fallen for her_ , he admitted to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys just realised how much angst/ missed opportunities I’ve put in here but I can’t help it with these two. And thanks for all the stories here providing a distraction in this crazy world. Sending best wishes to you all.


	6. Chapter 6

The drinks had been enough of a distraction for them to shake off whatever atmosphere had lingered over them on the dance floor and after another whisky chaser had been downed fairly fast, Strike, desperate to clear his head, asked Robin “I’m just popping out for a fag, will you be ok here?”

“Yeah yeah I’ll be fine, I’ll get you another drink in for when you get back” she smiled at him. He winked at her and returned her grin as he turned towards the exit, already fishing his cigarettes out of his pocket. The drinks he had already consumed were only hindering his ability to think before he acted.

Wardle and his wife sidled up to Robin just as she was gesturing at the barman to bring them the same again. This had to be her last one or she wouldn’t be liable for her actions Robin decided.

“Hi Robin I don’t think you’ve met my wife April? April Robin, Robin April” he said gesturing from one to another.

April stuck out her hand “So you’re the Robin that Eric is trying to poach from under Strike’s nose, it’s nice to meet you finally, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You too” smiled Robin “I love the hair it’s so beautiful, I wouldn’t dare to be so brave”. April’s long straight hair faded from a pale blue to a deep purple on the ends which contrasted with the bold crimson lipstick she was wearing. Despite the contradiction she was pulling off the striking look with an aura of self confidence.

“Oh thanks” April replied with a wide smile, swishing her hair back over her shoulders “I got it done at a new salon in Ealing but to be honest it cost a fortune.”

“Ok if you girls are gonna talk hair I’m off to..” Wardle took one step towards the door but stopped abruptly. “On second thoughts there is no way I want to get in the middle of that” he said gesturing with his head towards the doorway. Robin looked across towards where Wardle had indicated. Strike was stood close to the entrance of the grand room, head bowed listening intently, as a woman in a long red figure-hugging silk dress that matched her wavy bright red hair, stood leaning into him. Her mouth was whispering into his ear, inches from his skin, and, just like Robin moments earlier, her hand was placed on his chest but her fingers were splayed in a possessive grasp. She was exactly Strike’s type; bold, loud, confident, beautiful. Robin felt her heart beating through her chest and a knot tighten in her stomach. She hadn’t realised she had been staring until Strike looked up and caught her eye. The second their eyes had met Robin looked away, trying not to show her hurt or frustration in the presence of April and Wardle. 

“Well I didn’t think Coco would want to talk to him after what happened after your wedding Robin.” Wardle stated, obviously presuming Robin knew what he was talking about.

“I know she was angry he didn’t bother to call her after their little weekend together and then the whole Lorelei thing but you know she still fancies the pants off him. As much as she denies it, she would definitely go there again.” April carried on, “I tell you it’s a girl thing isn’t it Robin, when a guy acts all distant and non committal it can seem very appealing, like a challenge really.”

Robin nodded. “Mmm” she agreed, not listening to what April was saying in the slightest, her mind still racing from what Wardle had said. So it was her, Coco, who had picked up the phone when she had called Strike from her honeymoon, when she thought she was ready to tell him she was in love with him. It was her who had dramatically influenced the choice she had made hours later. Robin looked up at Strike under her lashes, he was still looking in her direction. She eyed the woman again discretely, she had curves, big boobs and a seductive smile; the opposite of how Robin judged herself to be.

_For god’s sake stop acting so bloody jealous, you cannot be in love with him it would ruin everything you’ve worked for, besides he likes women like her, not you, that’s why he’s clearly run away from you to go and talk to her_. She took a deep breath but her chest felt restricted.

“Robin there you are!” Vanessa’s voice brought her out of her little trance. “Robin this is my brother Jace”. Vanessa leant forward to kiss Robin on the cheek, “I don’t know what’s going on with you and Strike but I thought I would introduce him to you just in case” she whispered quickly, catching Robin’s eye and giving her a quick nod to make sure that was okay as she withdrew back to stand next to her brother. Robin smiled back at her and looked up at Jace; he was at least 6 foot tall, dark skinned and very handsome, his deep brown eyes and friendly smile gave him a youthful look, if Robin hadn’t already known that he was 30 she would have guessed him to be much younger.

Robin smiled back at Jace but her mind couldn’t concentrate on his face or what he was saying, her thoughts kept dragging themselves back to Cormoran. This is utterly ridiculous she told herself again, Strike could do what he wanted, he was single and...  _ so was she _ , she exclaimed internally as if this was brand new information. If he wants to cop off with another gorgeous woman then she could at least try to have just as much fun. She stuck out her hand summoning up a courage that was most unlike her. “Nice to meet you, Vanessa has told me a lot about you” Robin said with a little chuckle,  _ was that flirty giggle too obvious, oh my god I’m useless at this _ . At Vanessa’s prompt Jace began talking about his job as a doctor at London’s children’s hospital, Robin only vaguely listened nodding in agreement every so often and trying not to look sideways at Strike and Coco. When she risked a glance she saw Coco say something to Strike at which he smiled and gave a little laugh but immediately looked towards Robin once more. Robin was getting bloody annoyed now. _Is he doing this on purpose, does he want me to see them flirting? Well two can play at that game._

Once she was sure Strike was looking in her direction again she laughed enthusiastically at a comment Jace made that really wasn’t that funny, her head coming back which gave Strike sight of her long slender neck, she placed her hand on Jace’s arm as she did so. Jace beamed at her, he was pretty cute Robin supposed, but he wasn’t Cormoran, and that seemed to be the problem she was having with just about any single, eligible male she had met recently. He wasn’t her Cormoran.

But Cormoran wasn’t hers was he, he didn’t want to be with her, he wanted to be with someone vivacious and sexy like Coco, she glanced once more around the room trying not to make it obvious, but as her eyes found Cormoran again she watched Coco slide her hand down the front of his crisp white shirt, the knot tightened further in her stomach and again she couldn’t quite breathe. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh for fucks sake please go away_ , Strike thought as Coco droned on.

At first he had only glanced over at Robin to see if she had noticed him with Coco but when her eyes met his and she looked away so quickly he felt like a lead weight had dropped in his stomach, he could almost see the hurt in her eyes. After that dance and how close they had been, physically and emotionally, it felt like something was inevitably changing, even if he was trying to fight it. And now he didn’t want Robin to see Coco all over him and think something was going on between them, but after he had been a complete arse to Coco following Robin’s wedding he didn’t want to tell her that he had absolutely no intention of sleeping with her again just in case she made a massive scene.

Coco made small talk as Strike only half listened, smiling and laughing where he thought appropriate as she babbled on about her new job and the ex she had just dumped because he wanted to settle down. Strike was trying harder to keep an eye on what Robin was up to, he had seen her glancing over to him occasionally. Vanessa had introduced a tall, very handsome male, that he presumed was her brother, to Robin, who it seems was entirely mesmerised by his conversation. At one point the brother had clearly said something hilarious as Robin had tilted her head back laughing heartily, revealing the flawless creamy skin of her slender neck where Strike longed to kiss, working slowly downwards from her jawline, lower and lower across her pale unblemished skin.

Coco’s incessant babbling bought him out of his trance, she had clearly had a few more drinks than Strike and was now grasping his shirt and leaning closer towards his face, Strike could smell the wine on her breath as he tried to tilt his head back slightly away from her. “I can’t believe it’s been so long since I saw you, I heard you dumped Lorelei. Not looking for anything serious? Or do you want some more fun like we had? That was such a hot weekend wasn’t it Strike?” Coco asked, clearly enquiring about his relationship status, her eyebrows raised, a smirk across her bright red lips. Her hand slid lower down his somewhat toned stomach right towards his belt. Strike saw Robin look over once again, she was trying to be subtle but he was sure he could see her furrowing her brow.

One more look back at Robin... the green dress drawing his eye and the golden waves of hair draped across her shoulder and Strike saw an opportunity to solve both his problems. Although a little voice was screaming inside his head that this was a bad idea, the three pints he had consumed did a good job of drowning it out. “Actually I’m with someone now, yeah we’re pretty serious actually. She’s over there, I’m not sure if you’ve already met before, I’ll introduce you.” Coco rapidly dropped her hand from his chest, taken aback, clearly not expecting his reply, whilst Strike was equally surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap, I can truly say these have been the some of the worst weeks of my life, like so many other people out there, but reading all of your fics and writing new ones has been so helpful, so thanks guys. Few more chapters left now but this one doesn’t quite know where it’s going.

Strike marched purposefully over towards Robin, his steady stride exuding a confidence that he was not feeling inside. He had no idea what he was doing or how this was going to go down, but he hoped that, just as he had pretended for Robin earlier, she would understand why he was doing this. And it definitely didn’t have anything to do with trying to get rid of the good looking guy she was currently in the midst of a long and obviously hilarious conversation with. No, not at all. He caught Robins eye and tried to silently communicate what he was about to do.

Robin spotted Strike suddenly start moving towards her, his feet moved fast but his eyes were kept steadfastly on hers as if trying to tell her something. Robin had no clue what it was. Coco followed a few steps behind, unsure of whether she wanted to follow Strike or escape into the party.

“Ahh, there you are! I wondered where you had got to” Strike said with a raise of his eyebrows and nod of the head, meant to indicate to Robin to play along. Unsure of what to say, she stayed silent, Coco was still following behind him.

Strike came to a stop a few feet from where Robin stood near to Wardle, and without any hesitation he leant down slowly, his head moving carefully towards Robin’s where she could see the crinkle of skin around his piercing eyes, smell the beer on his breath and feel the heat from his body that was mere centimetres away from hers now. Then, in what seemed to Robin like slow motion, he lightly, carefully pressed his lips against hers. She could feel the warm but rough skin of his chapped lips, caused by too many nights out in the cold. The residue of the alcohol he had consumed lingered on her tastebuds adding to the giddiness she felt as her head span.

The kiss lasted for merely a second which was definitely not nearly long enough for Robin and so as Strike pulled back to withdraw from her lips she felt herself leaning forwards, tilting onto her tiptoes longing for his mouth to return. As they broke contact Strike’s eyes met hers once more but he had felt her lean into the kiss, felt her relax as her lips met his so briefly and felt the undeniable tension between them in that moment. He was desperate to reach up and run his fingers through her hair, pull her mouth back to his but neither of them moved, they were just a fraction apart staring into one another’s eyes.

“Ahem” the small noise that emanated from Wardle beside them made them both jump, breaking eye contact. “Oh sorry, Wardle, April, Vanessa, nice to see you again” Strike nodded at the surrounding people who were both staring at him and Robin, both their cheeks looking a little flushed. Wardle’s eyebrows furrowed, April’s mouth slightly agape and a sly smile plastered across Vanessa’s face. “Coco, this is Robin my partner, Robin this is an old friend of April’s that I met last year”. As Robin smiled at Coco, still processing what had just taken place, Strike slid his left arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip. Robin turned her head up to look at him, their faces so close she could have easily kissed him again but he just smiled at her and then turned back to Coco.

“Oh Strike this is my brother Jace” Vanessa blurted out suddenly as if she had forgotten all about him standing next to her. Strike leant forward extending his large palm and shaking Jace’s hand a little too firmly. Robin had presumed that Strike was trying to get into Coco’s bed but now the realisation was slowly hitting her that he was using their same pretext as earlier to get rid of her, although now, after that kiss, the only thing that was crystal clear to her was the tension she could feel between them. Perhaps he did want her just as much as she was craving him but this could all just be a ruse she reminded herself, trying not to get her hopes up. Instead she made a mental note of how his hand felt on her hip, warm and heavy through the thin dress, fingers lightly caressing the top of her thigh every time he moved, she wanted to remember this moment and relive it vividly when she was alone.

As Robin looked up at Strike again, eyes slightly glazed, she heard Coco, somewhere off in the distance, excuse herself to the bar and Jace following already recommending an excellent white wine he had tried. She was not particularly bothered at the loss of the potential date that she had been trying really hard to impress just minutes ago.

Strike watched as Jace leant against the bar next to Coco, he was complimenting her hair whilst risking the occasional glance at her figure when she wasn’t looking. Strike rolled his eyes, Robin deserved someone better than that but she may still be pissed at him, he did feel guilty that he had obviously scared him off. Vanessa was still nearby so Strike felt it was only fair to keep up the pretence for Robin’s sake, and anyway, she looked so comfortable tucked in against him, his hand still around her waist. His fingers grazed the silky material accidentally but as he did so he felt Robin shudder next to him. _Did she like his fingers gliding against her hip, it certainly wasn’t cold in here?_ He repeated the action, gently caressing the top of her thigh with his index finger and heard her gasp quietly. _She did like it and she did want him to touch her._ _Could she possibly have feelings for me as well?_ The questions were buzzing around in his head.

Robin was quite content to stay snuggled up to Strike for as long as their little charade was going to last. He hadn’t budged since Coco had walked off and she wanted to stay touching him for as long as possible. Vanessa interrupted her thoughts “So, you two really are together then?” Robin looked to Strike waiting for him to answer, he was already staring down at her unsure of what to say. She smiled up at him. Strike spoke hesitantly “yeah... it’s... new but yeah”, at least that would put Vanessa off introducing Robin to anyone for a while he thought selfishly.

Wardle was still staring at them but April spoke first, “It’s about time really, I mean Eric and Vanessa are always saying that you’re made for each other aren’t you?” She nudged Wardle, “yeah I thought it had been going on all along to be honest” he said with a shrug.

“I never got around to that cigarette, Robin are you coming outside?” Strike asked, ignoring Wardle’s remarks and desperate to get Robin alone and check that she was okay after the events of the last few minutes.

“Yeah of course” she replied slinking away from his arm, his fingers trailing across her back as she did so. Robin shivered again.


	9. Chapter 9

Robin followed him across the room again, leaving the Manor House from the front door and finding herself standing unsteadily on a gravel patio, the odd group of smoking partygoers were lingering around, chatting animatedly due to the flowing alcohol.

When Strike was sure they were out of anyone’s earshot he turned around to face Robin. “I’m so sorry Robin I really just wanted to get away from Coco and she wasn’t taking no for answer” he blurted out quickly.

“Yes I could see that” she chuckled.

“I didn’t even think about the fact that it would scare off Jace,“ he lied, “if you want to go back in there and tell him the truth that’s fine by me.” Strike apologised, hoping that that would be the last thing she would do.

“Seriously Cormoran, Jace?” Robin exhaled with a snort. “Do really think he’s my type? Yeah he’s handsome enough but he’s also a womanising charmer by the look of things, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Coco’s arse, and I already saw him chatting up another girl earlier.” Robin grinned at him, one eyebrow raised with an expression that suggested Cormoran should have known her better. 

“Oh sorry, I saw you laughing with him and he seemed you’re type, I just presumed that you were... interested” he finished carefully. 

“Hah, no I was just flirting because... well...” Robin didn’t know how to answer, she couldn’t exactly say because I was jealous that Coco was all over you, or because I wanted to not feel the pain in the pit of my stomach at the thought that you might be in bed with her tonight instead of me. “Well because... because no one else is interested so I thought why not” she blurted out, it was still the truth she thought, just not the real reason why. 

With a hint of apprehension in his voice Strike replied, “you should know that you’re a very desirable woman Robin and... you deserve much better than him.” His voice lower and softer than it had just been. She shivered, not because there was a soft breeze blowing golden strands around her face but because Cormoran’s voice sounded so heavy and full of meaning. He placed the lit cigarette into his mouth and shrugged off his jacket, placing it around her shoulders gently like the way he had done at the Roper Chard party. Robin stretched her arms through the sleeves and pulled it tight, wrapping it around herself so she could breathe in his wonderfully comforting, smoky scent. She felt as if Cormoran was wrapped around her as she so longed for.

Strike was staring ahead into the darkness of the night, she turned sideways to stand next to him as he took a long drag of the cigarette, both clueless as to what to say next.

“Jace is not my type” Robin repeated, unsure of why she was talking.

“No?” Strike questioned, both of them still staring firmly ahead.

“I’d much prefer a guy whose a gentlemen, someone trustworthy and loyal. And Jace was way too skinny, give me a beard and broad shoulders any day” she said with a nervous chuckle.

“Well that’s the complete opposite of Matthew.”

“Yeah and we’re divorced so... things change. Sometimes you fall for the person you least expect to.” Robin didn’t know whether being so open was a good idea or even whether Cormoran was getting the hint.

Strike didn’t know what to say, Robin was being so honest, she was practically laying her feelings out for him. But if he acknowledged it, reciprocated it, he risked everything; the business, their friendship, her heart breaking when he inevitably messed it all up. He would rather have Robin in his life as a friend than not at all.

A loud group of cheering lads tumbled out of the doors behind them, the groom in the middle, they all lifted their glasses to him. Robin and Strike both turned instinctively towards the noise, the atmosphere between them still thick with tension. Strike couldn’t cross the line that they had both been toeing all night.

“Let’s go grab another drink before this lot drink the bar dry.” Strike said trying to change the subject but knowing that after her practical confession this would have made her feel rejected. It was the last thing he wanted but better now than after a messy break up.

“I think I’ll have a coke next, the fresh air has only made the wine go straight to my head.” Robin replied, she couldn’t risk embarrassing herself anymore, she had laid herself out for him, practically told him how she felt but he had not reciprocated, her inclination just minutes ago that he had feelings for her had been wrong, she felt devastated and angry. Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill out if she didn’t get a hold of herself. He had had his chance now, she wouldn’t risk it all again, the devastation she felt at the rejection burned deep inside her. They would pretend she hadn’t said what she did but they both knew what her words really meant. 

Cormoran turned back towards the house, his heart was aching just as much as Robin’s but it was the right thing to do. 

The group by the doors were still cheering merrily. Robin was happy for Vanessa and Oliver but looking at him now, laughing and relaxed, without a care in the world made her feel petty and jealous. “Cormoran can we get off soon I’m pretty tired?” She couldn’t stand to hang around pretending to be okay anymore.

Her voice was quiet, she sounded hurt Strike thought, he longed to reach out and touch her, heal the hurt he knew he had caused but he couldn’t even bear to look at her.

“Yeah of course, I’ll book a cab” he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, turning back towards Robin and away from the raucous partygoers. Robin took a step towards him, intending to retrieve her bag from the house behind him but the uneven gravel she was standing on caused her heel to sink and her ankle to roll over, she pitched forwards, her arms flailing through empty air, trying to find something to steady herself. Strike lunged forwards to catch her, ignoring the sharp pain in his knee, his hands grabbed her waist as hers landed on his chest.

They stood still for a second, Strike holding her in his arms, Robin breathing heavy, putting her weight onto his chest, as her ankle throbbed. The tears from minutes earlier were brimming again. She looked up at Strike, her bright eyes meeting his dark ones. His hands still on her waist. Seconds passed as neither one of them moved, the electricity between them was palpable again, almost visible. He slid his right hand down her waist and hip, resting it at the top of her thigh.

The silence stretched out between them, Robin could see the nervousness and apprehension in his furrowed brow.

Her heart still hammering in her chest, Robin slid her right hand from where it was laying flat on his chest, up his neck and round to the back of his head, working her fingers into his thick hair. Slowly she leant forwards on her tiptoes closer to his face, she could smell whisky and smoke mingling on his breath. He mirrored her, moving his other hand higher up her back but the hesitancy was clear, he didn’t want to cross that line first, she had to be comfortable with this he was telling himself. Robin paused, her fingers entwined in his hair, eyes locked on the others’, their breath held. Despite the nearby merriment, in that moment, it was just the two of them under the stars. Robin leant forward slightly further and like he had earlier in the night, she ever so gently pressed her lips to Cormoran’s. He held still, scared to move, to break the spell. But Robin had had enough of this uncertainty, she was determined to show him how good it could be. She slid one foot forwards leaning further into the kiss, hand moving down to the back of his neck, increasing the pressure of her lips on his. 

She tilted her head to the right and pressed her body against his but suddenly Cormoran’s hands pushed ever so slightly against her shoulders, breaking the contact between them. 


	10. Chapter 10

Robin looked into his eyes and then straight at the ground, confusion and hurt already creeping in. 

“Robin how much have you had to drink?”  _Her cheeks were red but was that from the alcohol or the cold air?_

“What? Like 3 drinks!” _Oh my god what have I done, I’m a total mess, bugger bugger bugger. I should not have kissed him._

“So you’re not drunk? You’re definitely thinking straight and in control of your own mind and you actually consciously chose to kiss me?”

“What?...Yes of course I bloody did? And no I’m not drunk just a bit merry. Well I was before I went and bloody embarrassed myself like th...”,

His fingers on her waist pulling her back into his arms was enough to cut her off mid sentence. His hand cupped her cheek and he looked once more into her eyes, the smile creeping back onto her face.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked, “because I don’t think there’s ever any coming back from this you know.” 

“I’m sure... god knows I’m sure. I want this more than you could ever know.”

Cormoran breathed deeply, not breaking eye contact with her as a smile crept across his face, he leant closer once more. 

“Oh trust me, I know” he whispered back. Before closing the gap and kissing her properly this time, like he had been dying to do for what felt like forever.Their arms slid around each other deepening the kiss, bodies pressed up against one another, hands in each other’s hair. It was fast and messy but the tension between them was spilling out after all this time.Cormoran opened his mouth as Robin slowly slid her tongue along his bottom lip and then caught it gently between her teeth. He gave a groan of desire that made Robins stomach flip as he tried to pull her body even closer to his, sliding his hand down to cup her bottom and pulling her leg up around his waist. 

“Did you ring that cab?” Robin whispered into his ear as Cormoran’s mouth moved down below her own ear, kissing her slender pale neck just as he had fantasied about doing earlier. “No” came the breathless reply.

“Call them now, and give them your address,” her voice dripping with seduction. Strike fumbled with his phone almost dropping it in his race to dial the right number. Robin giggled at him. 

A loud shout bought them out of their bubble and back into the real world, making them both jump and look up.

“Oi love birds, you coming in, Vanessa’s gonna throw the bouquet and April said you definitely wouldn’t want to miss this Robin,” Wardle yelled across the courtyard with an over the top wink aimed at Strike. 

Robin smiled and nodded at the policeman before placing her palm over the phone in Strike’s hands. “Looks like that will have to wait” she whispered, kissing him gently on the lips again. “Come on, let’s have a few more free drinks first and you can show me those dancing feet of yours again.” She laced her fingers through his and pulled him gently back towards the Manor House, as he hungrily kissed her again, trying to persuade her to stay in his arms, bodies entwined. Robin smiled at him brightly, “believe me when I say we have all the time in the world.”

Cormoran smirked. “Fucking Wardle,” he muttered under his breath as Robin laughed out loud and they walked hand in hand back towards a night that turned out to be a lot more fun than Strike had anticipated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for bearing with me and sorry it took a long time but this has been so much fun and you guys are really lovely and helpful. Can’t wait to start the next one. ❤️


End file.
